


【森嵐】仿跟拍到你家

by woo80901



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901
Summary: 情人節快樂。
Relationships: 森嵐
Kudos: 3





	【森嵐】仿跟拍到你家

「不好意思打擾一下！」節目組在靠近大眾澡堂的路上攔截到一名男子。  
「唔！？」金髮的男子停下來接受採訪。  
「請問怎麼稱呼呢？」  
「小森隼。」  
「小森桑是剛去完澡堂嗎？」  
「對啊，聽說這邊有很棒的電氣浴池就來了。」  
「看起來是泡了個好澡呢。」  
「很舒服喔大家下次也可以來哈哈哈！」  
「現在準備要去哪呢？」  
「要去便利商店買冰淇淋回家。」  
「是要走路回去嗎？來泡澡堂的人應該住附近而已？」  
「騎腳踏車喔！其實這邊離我家有一個車站的距離呢！」

（小窗來賓：欸――竟然跑這麼遠，看來電氣浴很值得一泡呢！）

「請問您有聽過『跟拍到你家』這個節目嗎？」  
「咦？有的有的！有幾集我滿喜歡呢！」對方不停點頭。  
「我們是該節目組，您要是不介意的話是否可以讓我們到您家採訪呢？」  
「啊、我是不介意，但家裡有人我先打電話問他一下！」  
（電話中……）  
「他說可以哦！」  
「太好了！」  
「那麼冰淇淋和計程車錢就由我們節目出吧，腳踏車放這邊有關係嗎？」  
「沒事！我明天也會帶我家那位一起來，再騎回家就好。」  
「小森桑已經結婚了嗎？」  
「啊是的、」小森笑著舉起左手，上頭有枚銀戒。  
「請問小森桑幾歲了？」  
「剛滿28歲哦！順帶一提我25歲就結婚了。」  
「還挺年輕就結婚了呢。」  
「哈哈很多人這麼說，等等回去就能見到我另一半了。」  
（去便利商店買了兩盒冰淇淋，一盒巧克力、一盒草莓）  
「我家那位意外的有少女心呢！」小森晃了晃草莓口味冰淇淋道。

\--  
（計程車內）  
「小森桑是從事什麼樣的工作呢？」  
「我固定在東京radio當電台主持哦！」  
「啊、該不會是『小森相談』……？」  
「您知道啊？有點害羞了哈哈哈！」

（小窗來賓A：竟然是那個節目的主持人！)  
（小窗來賓B：年輕人之間很流行聽呢！）  
（其他來賓：欸――）

「那您太太呢？」  
小森噗哧一聲，節目組人員表示不解。  
「沒事不好意思，他啊，在當DJ哦！」  
「太酷了吧？」  
車程大約只有10分鐘挺快就到了。  
「進屋時可能會有狗狗熱烈歡迎，小心腳下哦！」  
「你們有養狗是嗎？」  
「對，還有貓，不過貓通常都在裡面的屋子。」  
「對了，」小森突然停下開門的動作，「後製時能幫我另一半打馬賽克嗎？」  
「如果您有需要的話當然可以。」  
「太好了，不然我怕他這麼帥，萬一粉絲變多了怎麼辦！」

（小窗來賓：是在擔心什麼啦哈哈哈哈哈哈）

「我回來了！」  
「打擾了。」  
果然一進門Rex已經等在門口，對著小森和節目組的腿又撲又聞，險些讓攝影師跌倒。  
「Rex，stop！」小森習以為常地命令興奮的狗狗停下，Rex也立刻坐下不動。  
「抱歉這孩子總是精力旺盛。」小森帶著歉意的笑容，替節目組人員們拿室內脫。  
些微聲響從樓上傳來。  
「他正在搞他的DJ活呢，一起上來看看吧？」  
「可以嗎？會不會打擾到他？」  
「沒事的，有先跟他說了！」

\--  
（下一節節目的預告，亞嵐整個人被打上馬賽克，來賓們一臉驚訝、捂嘴，還說：難怪小森桑想要打馬賽克！）  
（進廣告）  
\--  
（節目前情提要後）  
小森領著節目組上到二樓。  
「聲音很大呢。」  
「已經有用隔音海綿了，他說音樂大聲點才嗨哈哈哈。」  
小森敲了幾下門，講著：「我們要進去囉！」並打開DJ房的門。  
「這是我家夫人，白濱亞嵐！」  
「誰是夫人？要叫老公吧！」

（小窗來賓吐槽：沒有打馬啊！）

「咦咦！兩位是同志夫夫嗎？」  
「對哦，三年前登記結婚了。」兩個人一起亮出戒指。

（小窗來賓A：是男的呀！）  
（小窗來賓B：老公太帥了吧！難怪小森桑想要打馬賽克！）  
（小窗來賓C：鼻樑好挺啊！）

「白濱桑的DJ活是正職嗎？還是副業呢？」  
「是正職哦！有在接案寫曲的，偶爾會去夜店兼個差。」  
「DJ設備弄得很齊全呢！」  
「的確花了不少錢，不過都是我的生財工具啦！」  
「能現場做曲子來聽聽嗎？」  
「欸——是可以啦，一小段的話。」  
白濱用DJ控盤點擊幾下，隨手挑了一個節拍便跟著節拍操控出remix的音效，搭配著經典的刷碟聲及人聲，做出一小段音樂。

（小窗來賓：很厲害耶！）

「非常厲害呢！」  
「沒有這回事啦。」  
「這邊有一些DJ比賽得獎的獎牌，被他每天擦得亮晶晶的。」小森從旁邊的櫃子裡拿出兩個獎牌炫耀一番。  
「沒有每天啦！有灰塵才擦的。」  
「兩百多人參賽，他得第一名哦！」

（小窗來賓：很會吹捧自己的老公哈哈哈！）

「這麼厲害！」  
「偶然和運氣好而已啦……」白濱笑著搖搖手。  
「這邊有些擠，不如去樓下客廳坐著吧。」

\--  
「兩位是怎麼認識的呢？」  
「我們是高中的學長學弟。」  
「認識真久啊。」  
「是啊，但當時其實不熟哈哈哈哈！」白濱亞嵐笑出兩顆兔牙。  
「嘛，亞嵐君在學校是風雲人物，大家都認識他。」  
「兩位誰先告白的？」  
兩人互看一眼後，小森先舉手：「我。」

（小窗來賓：是學弟先告白的啊！）

「高中畢業後才在一起的嗎？」  
「是呢……這傢伙拼了命考上跟我同一間大學同系所，藉系上活動跟我拉近關係，他大三的時候跟我告白了。」  
「這人當時一直叫我幫他跑腿，還幫他寫過畢業論文耶！」  
「我看你做得滿開心的啊。」  
「是也沒不開心啦……」小森小聲嘟囔。  
「告白的契機是什麼？」  
「一方面是覺得他快要畢業了，另一方面是追求者太多了我要趕快斬斷那些孽緣！」小森邊說邊比出手刀姿勢。  
「真的假的啦！」白濱大笑。  
「當然還有因為我喜歡你啊。」

（小窗來賓A：太閃了太閃了！）  
（小窗來賓B：少女心都要噴出來了！）

小森順手拿出手機給節目組拍了一些他們大學時的照片。  
「當時在社團和大家的大合照。」  
「好懷念喔！不知道大家過得好不好！」  
「同學有人知道你們結婚了嗎？」  
「幾個熟稔的知道而已，我們也沒讓太多人知曉。」  
「隼說不想這麼招搖。」  
「這不是當然的嗎！我和校草結婚誰會相信啊！搞不好你的後援會還會來找我算帳！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哪來的後援會啦——」白濱笑成鴨子。

（小窗來賓：小森桑太有趣了哈哈哈！）

「家裡人知道兩位交往、結婚的事嗎？」  
「知道喔，我母親是菲律賓人，當時還用特別好笑的腔調說：『那偶就多一個鵝子啦』這樣說著。」白濱學著媽媽的腔調演繹了一次當時情況。  
「他媽媽真的是很溫柔的人，也很快就接納我們的關係了。」  
「那小森桑家呢？」  
「我就沒這麼幸運了哈哈，」小森笑得有些苦澀，「因為是獨生子，媽媽知道我要跟男人結婚時，啪的甩了我好大一巴掌，然後嚷嚷著她不能接受要與我斷絕關係。」

（小窗來賓：欸——）

「有多久沒跟家裡聯絡了？」  
「大概四年多吧，被發現交往到結婚後，一氣之下就真的沒再聯繫了。」  
「要不要趁機與媽媽聯絡一下呢？畢竟都這麼久了。」  
「欸……突然的反而有點害羞……」小森扯了扯嘴角，想用笑容掩蓋尷尬。  
「不用勉強也沒有關係的哦。」白濱握住小森的手，滿眼溫柔。  
「試試看？說不定媽媽的態度已經有所改變了哦。」節目組試著鼓勵。  
小森看了看白濱，眼神似是有點無助又祈求對方給予他勇氣。  
「別擔心，我在這陪著你。」白濱揉揉小森的頭髮。  
小森點開電話簿，找到塵封幾年的那個號碼，準備按下撥打的手還有些抖。  
「若是撥通了是否可以開擴音呢？」  
「我也是這麼打算的……比起媽媽在耳邊的聲音，多點人聽我會比較不緊張。」  
按下通話鍵時，發現小森臉色微微發白的白濱握緊對方的手。  
電話響了幾聲後被接起，「喂？」  
小森倒抽一口氣，沉默了幾秒才戰戰兢兢地問：「……媽媽？」  
「隼？」

（BGM響起)*

「怎麼突然打給我了？是發生什麼事嗎？」  
「沒事、沒事，只是想你了……」  
「身體還好嗎？有沒有好好吃飯？」  
「我很好，也有好好工作好好吃飯睡覺。」  
「是嗎，那就好。」  
「一直沒有聯繫您真的很抱歉……嗚……」小森終於忍不住哭出來，長期沒有聯繫的母親在聽到聲音後，心中的牆終於潰堤。  
「聽到你過得很好就好……你的另一半、也過得好嗎？有沒有欺負你啊？」媽媽的聲音也開始帶點鼻音。  
「阿姨您好，我是小森隼的另一半白濱亞嵐，不用擔心，我們兩個過得很好哦！」開著擴音的關係，白濱自然地替泣不成聲的小森回答。  
「那就好……承蒙你照顧我那個笨蛋兒子了，隼啊，有空回趟老家吧？你爺爺也很想你。」  
「好，我有空就會回去的。」  
母親說著其實自己都有在聽小森的廣播節目，也努力去接納兒子喜歡男人的事情，並和白濱說歡迎下次一起回來。  
最終三人哭成一團才結束通話。

「不好意思讓你們見笑了。」小森邊擤著鼻涕邊說。  
「有打這通電話真是太好了。」  
「是呢。」

等兩人比較冷靜後。

「兩位對未來有什麼期望嗎？」  
「嗯……其實沒什麼太大的願望，平凡的一起生活著就足夠幸福了。希望同志這樣的關係可以被更多人接納，如果能透過節目傳達出正向的想法那就好了。」兩人坐得更緊密些，笑得如冬日暖陽。  
「謝謝願意讓我們採訪，祝兩位幸福哦！」

棚內後話：  
「呀——是一對很恩愛的夫夫呢！」  
「是啊。」  
「其實我們節目在後續有收到小森桑寄來的照片喔！」  
「欸！什麼照片？」  
「請看大螢幕。」鏡頭切到顯示畫面。  
「小森桑帶著白濱桑一起回老家，與其母親合照。」  
「有回去了呢！」  
「太好了！」  
「欸——關口桑怎麼看呢，這次的訪問？」  
「我覺得挺好的，我身邊也有同志朋友不被家裡接受，大吵一架的都有，如同白濱桑說的，如果節目能傳達出正向的想法就好了呢。」  
「佐野桑呢？」  
「最後回到老家很感人，小森桑的母親能接納他們也是鼓起了很大的勇氣吧！」  
「肯定是吧！最後謝謝兩位來賓以及A桑B桑！」  
關口和佐野離開攝影棚後，佐野立刻拿出手機。  
「喂？隼，你和亞嵐上電視啦……」  
他拉著關口的手臂，兩人漸行漸遠。  
——real end

**Author's Note:**

> BGM是エイティア的《HOME》
> 
> 不曉得有沒有辦法讓沒看過節目的人也能好好帶入情緒，但就想寫寫看這樣溫暖的文，如果能有共鳴就太好了。


End file.
